Harry Potter Conoce a Lara Croft 1
by Ephiseth Criegsheir
Summary: Es el sexto año de harry. Y Hogwarts recibira a unos singulares invitado 3 haha que pesimo sumari
1. capitulo 1

**_Hola! soy suzume yasu,  
y les presento el nuevo proyecto que tengo pensado subir, bueno creo que mucho conceran por el titulo que la autora original es Lara Potter asi que me gustaria, que tambien visitaran su profile en .  
Tengo planeado subir toda la serie de fics que tiene, ahora quisiera aclarar unos puntos:_**

1- esta historia NO ES MIA, asi que porfavor abstenerse de mandar mensajes y RR con quejas de plagio ¬¬  
2- Tengo la entera aceptación de la autora original para subir sus trabajos en esta pagina.  
3- Para los que no les guste la idea de que alguien ma que no sea al autor original suba las historia, por favor, mantener el respeto si?

Ahora, aclarados estos tres puntos disfruten el fic

**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-HARRY POTTER CONOCE A LARA CROFT.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
BY: LARA POTTER_**

Harry acababa de llegar a Hogwarts el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Era su sexto año, todavía estaban frescos en su mente los recuerdos de su quinto año, aun no podía soportar la idea de su padrino muerto, pero debía seguir adelante, y más con el futuro al que había sido destinado, o mataba a Voldemort o moría en el intento. Estaba en el gran comedor, después de la selección, comiendo con sus dos mejores amigos a su lado: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. La nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era Fleur Delacour, que había venido a trabajar a Hogwarts después de mejorar un poco su inglés. Afuera había una gran tormenta, los relámpagos rasgaban el sonido de conversaciones y el tintineo de los cubiertos. Dumbledore estaba algo ansioso en la mesa de los profesores, Harry lo había observado desde que llegó, parecía esperar algo o alguien, Hermione se había dado cuenta también, y no pudiendo aguantar más preguntó algo bajo mientras fingía alcanzar tarta de melaza al lado de Harry.  
—Dumbledore esta extraño ¿Verdad?  
—Si, esta... nervioso. Apuntó Ron que había oído a Hermione. —Parece que espera algo.  
—O a alguien. Continuó Harry mirando la mesa de los profesores. —¿Que será?  
La pregunta de Harry se vio respondida en menos de un segundo. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe acompañadas de un estruendoso relámpago. Habían 2 personas paradas allí. Todos giraron las cabezas y Dumbledore se puso de pie serio. Una de las personas comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de los profesores, la otra persona siguió a la primera con paso rápido. El Gran Comedor se lleno de los pasos rápidos de los desconocidos.  
Pasaron por el lado de Harry muy rápido, la primera persona llevaba unas botas militares que era lo único que se podía ver porque llevaba una larga capa y caminaba con cierta elegancia, la segunda caminaba con paso enérgico al lado de su acompañante y llevaba unas botas carmelitas de hombre. Se detuvieron delante de Dumbledore, las dos personas se retiraron las capas empapadas, y todos pudieron verlos con mayor claridad.  
Había una mujer, de muy buena figura con la complexión delgada y ágil, los ojos eran carmelitas claros y expresivos, adornados de unas finas cejas, la boca era de labios carnosos y rosados. El pelo era castaño claro y lo llevaba en una larga trenza que cruzaba su espalda hasta un poco más allá de sus caderas. Llevaba una mochila carmelita a su espalda y estaba vestida con un vaquero de mezclilla azul y una chaqueta del mismo material y color de los vaqueros, debajo de la chaqueta había un top negro ajustado, que resaltaba su perfecto busto, sobre la cara, tenia dos flequillos de pelo empapados de agua.  
La otra persona era un hombre, de espalda ancha, un poco mas alto que la mujer, según Harry, unos 5cm mas alto, tenia unos ojos de un azul intenso, que se movían barriendo la mesa de los profesores, pero que finalmente se detuvieron en Dumbledore, tenia unas gruesas cejas negras, labios delgados y una pequeña perilla estaba en su mentón. El pelo era negro azabache, y le caía chorreando sobre la cara con mucha elegancia. Llevaba una mochila carmelita también en la espalda, tenia un pullover negro, que acentuaba su fuerte pecho y un pantalón verde olivo algo suelto.  
Dumbledore los miró por unos segundos, fijando su mirada en la mujer, ella asintió levemente. Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente y le hizo señas para que se sentaran junto a el. Todos en el Gran Comedor tenían la mirada clavada sobre esos extraños. Harry comenzó a inquietarse, esas personas, no eran magos, claramente eran muggles, ¿Que hacían en Hogwarts? ¿Quiénes eran? Hermione miraba confundida y Ron con el ceño fruncido. Parecía ser que todos los presentes se hacían la misma pregunta, hasta los profesores. La profesora McGonagall los miraba muy seria, el diminuto profesor Flitwich se había alzado sobre los libros para ver mejor y Hagrid lucia confundido. La mujer le susurró algo a Dumbledore en el oído, parecía haberse dado cuenta de la confusión que se estaba formando, este asintió y se levantó nuevamente.  
—¡Bien mis queridos alumnos! Y profesores... Dijo Dumbledore mirando a los confundidos profesores y regresando su atención al Gran Comedor. —Creo que debo presentarles a nuestros invitados...  
—¿Invitados? Susurró Ron al lado de Harry. —¿Se van a quedar?  
Harry se encogió de hombros antes de que Dumbledore se aclarara la garganta para continuar.  
—Tengo el honor de presentarles a... ¡La señorita Lara Croft!  
Todos aplaudieron cortésmente, mientras la mujer se levantaba con una leve sonrisa y asentía, cuando se volvió a sentar Dumbledore volvió a hablar.  
—Y a su acompañante... ¡El señor Kurtis Trent!  
Todos aplaudieron de nuevo, mientras el hombre se levantaba e inclinaba la cabeza.  
—Se van a quedar por un tiempo, aquí en Hogwarts. Informó Dumbledore sonriendo. —Espero que sean tratados por el respeto que merecen, ahora ¡Sigan disfrutando de su cena!  
Todos volvieron a sus platos, Harry levantaba el cuello ocasionalmente, mirando a Dumbledore, que estaba absorto en una conversación con la mujer que se llamaba Lara Croft, el hombre, Kurtis Trent, miraba el Gran Comedor, como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo. Algunas chicas lanzaban risitas tontas cada vez que Kurtis miraba ocasionalmente.  
—¿Es guapo? ¿Verdad?  
Harry miro al frente, en donde Padma Patil, reía disimuladamente con Lavender Brown, observando a Kurtis con mucho interés. Harry frunció el ceño y se viró para hablar con Ron y Hermione.  
—Aun no ha dicho que hacen aquí. Decía Ron tomando jugo de calabaza. —¡Y son muggles!  
—Me pregunto como habrán llegado, a Hogwarts no puede entrar ningún muggle, a menos que no sean muggles. Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry. —¿Tu que crees Harry?  
—No se, tampoco tengo la menor idea, al no ser…  
—¿¡Que!? Preguntaron Ron y Hermione a un tiempo.  
Harry bajó la voz notablemente y agregó en un susurro.  
—Que tengan algo que ver con la Orden  
—Es probable, pero a lo mejor vienen por algo más, como protegerte de Voldemort, ¡Vamos Ron deja de hacer eso! Acostúmbrate a oír el nombre.  
—Justo lo que me faltaba, mas vigilancia. Dijo Harry algo amargado. —Como si no fuera suficiente, tener a un montón de personas alrededor mío, cuidándome como si tuviera 5 años en vez de 16.  
—Compañero, sabemos como te debes sentir. Se apresuró a decir Ron, temiendo que Harry explotase en el medio del Gran Comedor. —A lo mejor se van dentro de unos días.  
Un sonido de bancos corriéndose los hizo volver en si, todos se levantaban y salían en tropel del comedor hacia sus salas comunes. Hermione y Ron se levantaron de un salto y comenzaron a llamar a los de primero. Harry se levantó detrás de ellos, ya se acercaba a la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Dumbledore detrás de el.  
—Espero que no haya problemas, Ms Croft.  
—Descuide, profesor Dumbledore. Dijo una voz femenina muy suave. —No habrá problemas, hemos pasado por muchas experiencias difíciles.  
—Si, no se preocupe. Agregó una voz ligeramente fuerte y varonil. —Emm, profesor... ¿Dónde dormiremos?  
—En Gryffindor, ya oyeron lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador.  
Harry se quedo de piedra a medio camino de la puerta, iban a dormir en Gryffindor, ahora si no quedaban sospechas, lo iban a vigilar a él, algo chocó con Harry. El se dio vuelta con el corazón en la boca y vio a Dumbledore, con Lara y Kurtis mirándolo.  
—Disculpas, creo que no miraba bien adonde iba. Dijo Lara sonriéndole a Harry.  
—¡Ahh! Si, si, Ms Croft, Señor Trent, les presento a Harry Potter.  
—Mucho gusto, ¿Te puedo llamar Harry? Pregunto una Lara sonriente extendiendo su mano.  
Harry la tomó asintiendo y murmurando un "mucho gusto" se fijó que llevaba en un dedo de su mano derecha, un hermoso anillo de oro puro, con una bella piedra azul. Cuando miró en anillo, este se iluminó levemente, Lara sonrió mirando el anillo y retiró la mano.  
—Mucho gusto Harry. Dijo Kurtis estrechando la mano de Harry.  
Justo en ese momento, pasaba el profesor Snape, los miró por un segundo, intercambió una mirada con Dumbledore y caminó aprisa por el pasillo, con su capa ondeando detrás de el.  
—Bien ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, me gustaría que fueran con Harry, el es de Gryffindor. Dijo Dumbledore amablemente dirigiéndose a Lara y a Kurtis. —Harry, ellos se quedaran en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?  
Harry asintió, y guió a Lara y a Kurtis por los pasillos, hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.  
Por el camino, Lara observaba los cuadros con interés, mientras Kurtis miraba siempre al frente. Enseguida llegaron y se encontraron a la señora gorda alisando su vestido y preparándose para tomar una copa de vino. Harry giró, para quedar de frente a Lara y a Kurtis que lo observaban expectantes.  
—Emm, hay... que decir una contraseña para entrar. Habló Harry nervioso, Lara sonrió y asintió animándolo a seguir, Kurtis lo miraba interesado y asintiendo. —La contraseña es "demetrius"  
—Eso es correcto. Dijo la señora gorda girando para que pudiesen pasar.  
En la sala común estaban Ron y Hermione, esperando a Harry, cuando lo vieron aparecer por el retrato, se levantaron de sus asientos para recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció, viendo entrar a Lara y a Kurtis tras él.  
—¡Esto esta muy bonito! Pensó Lara en voz alta examinando la sala común.  
—Si, muy acogedor. Concordó Kurtis mirando también la sala común con asombro.  
Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry interrogantes, y dijo en voz alta.  
—Se van quedar aquí.  
Ron y Hermione se miraron a un mismo tiempo con el ceño fruncido ¿Habían oído bien?  
—¿Son tus amigos? Preguntó Lara mirando a Ron y a Hermione, Kurtis también se acercó.  
—Si, ella es Hermione Granger. Dijo Harry señalando a Hermione. —Y el es Ron Weasley.  
—Mucho gusto, ¿Podemos llamarlos por sus nombres? Preguntó Kurtis. — Ustedes nos pueden llamar por el nuestro, si lo desean.  
Cuando iban a responder, el retrato se abrió, dando paso a la profesora McGonagall al interior de la sala común.  
—¡Oh! Ya están aquí, el director me dijo que Potter los traería.  
—Si, es un excelente anfitrión. Dijo Lara esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Harry.  
—Les vengo a mostrar donde van a dormir.  
La profesora McGonagall subió seguida de Lara y Kurtis a los dormitorios, Harry, Ron y Hermione los siguieron sigilosamente. Se habían adentrado en una habitación contigua a la de Harry y Ron, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, lo que les permitió escuchar lo que hablaban.  
—El director ya me informó, fue una sorpresa volverlos a ver en el Gran Comedor, nadie se lo esperaba.  
—Si, Dumbledore nos dijo que viniéramos el primer día de clases. Decía la voz de Lara. —Creo que causamos mucha impresión.  
—¡Demasiada! Dijo casi riendo a profesora McGonagall. —¿En que vinieron?  
—En moto. Dijo la voz fuerte de Kurtis. —Hasta Hogsmeade, después seguimos a pie hasta Hogwarts.  
—¡Debió haber sido horrible bajo esta lluvia!  
—Si lo fue un poco, estamos acostumbrados.  
—Una pregunta ¿Como pueden ver Hogwarts y Hogsmeade si no son... bueno magos?  
—No se preocupe, McGonagall, es por esto... Dijo susurrando la voz de Lara.  
—¡Santo Dios! Es el…  
—Shhh, ¡Por favor! No diga nada.  
—Esta bien, pero, usted señor Trent, como ve todo esto.  
—Por mi conexión con Lara.  
—¿Conexión?  
—Lux Veritatis.  
Harry miro a Ron y Hermione que escuchaban con la boca abierta por la rendija de la puerta, pero antes de que hicieran algo, se reanudó la conversación.  
—¡Ya entiendo! Dijo McGonagall. —Pero deben proteger...  
—Shhh, pueden estar escuchando. Interrumpió Kurtis bruscamente. —Pero, ¿como protegerlo si no tenemos nuestras pistolas?  
—Son buenos en lucha, según he escuchado. Respondió McGonagall. —Además tienen eso... y el Chirugai.  
Harry estaba cada vez mas convencido de que lo iban a cuidar a el, pero algo en la conversación lo hizo eliminar todas las sospechas.  
—Esta en la cámara secreta. Susurró McGonagall. —Los únicos que la pueden abrir son Potter y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
—Y yo. Dijo Lara firmemente.  
Harry se quedo paralizado, por una parte estaba aliviado, no lo protegían a él, pero por otro lado, estaba que Lara había confesado hablar pársel y que estaba allí con Kurtis para proteger algo en la cámara secreta. Ron y Hermione giraron hacia el con los ojos como platos. Harry se hacia muchas preguntas, si Lara hablaba pársel ¿Por qué no era una bruja? ¿Que era "eso" que no le permitió mencionar a la profesora McGonagall, que hacia que pudiera ver Hogwarts? ¿Que era Lux Veritatis? Su mente giraba en torno a esas preguntas, no comprendía nada, y Hermione y Ron tampoco parecían entender mucho de que se trataba todo aquello.  
Harry Ron y Hermione estaban helados en la puerta, no se dieron cuenta cuando la profesora McGonagall la abrió de golpe y los observaba ceñuda desde el umbral de la puerta.  
—¿Qué hacen aquí?  
—Esteee… Empezó a tartamudear Harry. —Solo queríamos…  
— Chicos ¿que hacen aquí? Pregunto Kurtis dirigiéndose a los asustados muchachos. —¿No deberían estar acostados?  
—Emm, si claro. Respondió Hermione dándole trabajo extra a sus neuronas para idear una vía de escape. —Solo queríamos desearles buenas noches.  
—Si, era eso. Agrego Ron sonriendo levemente felicitando mentalmente a Hermione.  
Lara se asomó por la puerta con una mirada que denotaba su astucia.  
—Bueno, entonces que tengan buenas noches. Les dijo sonriente a los chicos. —Que duerman bien.  
—Igualmente. Respondieron los tres a un tiempo.  
—Ahora ¡A la cama! Exigió la profesora McGonagall.  
Los tres amigos asintieron y Hermione se fue al dormitorio de chicas, Harry y Ron fueron a su dormitorio, que quedaba al lado bajo la mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall.  
En cuanto empujaron la puerta, Dean y Seamus casi se van de bruces contra el suelo, estaban escuchando pegados a la puerta del dormitorio. Neville estaba en su cama mirando su Mimbulus Mimbletonia, que había crecido mucho durante las vacaciones, y ahora tenia un color verde grisáceo, y expulsaba pequeñas bocanadas de un gas amarillento por sus furúnculos cada vez que la tocaban.  
—¿Quiénes son Harry? ¿Qué hacen en Gryffindor? Pregunto Dean ávidamente después de cerrar la puerta.  
—Si Harry, ustedes hablaron con ellos. Intervino Seamus, que lucia interesado.  
—No se mas que ustedes. Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
—No parecen malas personas. Declaró Neville desde su cama, colocando su cactus sobre la mesa de noche. —El nombre de Lara me suena.  
Harry y Ron giraron rápidamente hacia Neville.  
—¿Tu la conoces? Preguntó Ron interesado.  
—Mi abuela a veces lee periódicos muggles. Dijo Neville acomodándose para verlos mejor a través de las cortinas. —Una vez vi su nombre, creo que es una arqueóloga o algo así.  
—¿Arqueóloga? Pregunto Seamus intrigado. —¿Qué es eso?  
—Alguien que busca cosas antiguas. Aclaró Harry.  
—Ahh, ya entiendo.  
—Bueno chicos, no se ustedes pero yo tengo mucho sueño. Dijo Ron con un amplio bostezo y acostándose en la cama. —Buenas noches.  
Todos los del cuarto se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron a dormir. Harry comenzó a reflexionar, tenia que averiguar eso que venían a proteger y porque Lara hablaba pársel, todavía no se explicaba como muggles iban a cuidar algo que los magos podrían cuidar sin esfuerzo alguno, al menos eso pensaba. Se quitó los lentes, Neville comenzó a roncar a su lado, pero después los ronquidos se alejaron, y Harry cayó en un profundo sueño, que resultó ser… una pesadilla.  
Estaba en un cuarto, se sentía ansioso, esperaba algo, de pronto, un hombre con capucha entró en la habitación.  
—¿Y bien? Pregunto Harry con voz fría. —¿Es cierto?  
—Si mi señor… Dijo el hombre encapuchado temblando haciendo una reverencia. —Lara Croft esta en Hogwarts.  
—Umm, me tomaron la delantera. Dijo Harry pensativo. —Podríamos eliminarla, así nos quedara libre el camino hasta Potter y la antorcha.  
—Pero señor…  
—¡No me interrumpas!... ¡Crucio!  
El encapuchado se retorció en el suelo, Harry sonrió con un placer perverso y detuvo la maldición.  
—Se bien lo que ella tiene, es muy astuta, así que debemos movernos con cautela, si, y le daremos la misma lección a ese cachorro de Lux Veritatis. Harry rió con una risa fría y carente de sentimiento, una risa maniaca. —¡Ya veremos cuanto duran 2 muggles ante el poder de Lord Voldemort!  
Ahora había aparecido una voz en el subconsciente de Harry, la horrible visión se iba desvaneciendo, la voz le decía:  
No quiero ver más  
Aléjame de su mente  
¡Debo despertarme!  
Harry se despertó cubierto de un sudor frío, tenia las sabanas revueltas a su alrededor, tomó aire agitado, mirando para todos lados, había estado de nuevo en la mente de Voldemort, y no era mentira. Su cicatriz ardía en su frente. Había logrado entrar sin que se diera cuenta, y salir de la misma, estaba progresando el solo en la Oclumencia. Sonrió levemente, pensando que diría Snape si se enteraba que había logrado ese progreso en Oclumencia. Se acostó de nuevo, pensando en la cara de frustración de su profesor de pociones si se enterase

**_--_**

**_Tbc..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! soy suzume yasu,  
y les presento el nuevo proyecto que tengo pensado subir, bueno creo que mucho conceran por el titulo que la autora original es Lara Potter asi que me gustaria, que tambien visitaran su profile en  
Tengo planeado subir toda la serie de fics que tiene, ahora quisiera aclarar unos puntos: _**

1- esta historia NO ES MIA, asi que porfavor abstenerse de mandar mensajes y RR con quejas de plagio ¬¬  
2- Tengo la entera aceptación de la autora original para subir sus trabajos en esta pagina.  
3- Para los que no les guste la idea de que alguien ma que no sea al autor original suba las historia, por favor, mantener el respeto si?

Ahora, aclarados estos tres puntos disfruten el fic

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-HARRY POTTER CONOCE A LARA CROFT.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
BY: LARA POTTER_**

CAPITULO-2

Harry se levantó a la mañana siguiente primero que todos, la cicatriz le volvió a doler en la noche, hacia grandes esfuerzos para no entrar en la mente de Voldemort de nuevo. Fue al baño y se refrescó con el agua, luego se vistió y despertó a Ron. Este balbució algunas palabras sin sentido pero igual se levantó y se vistió. Bajaron juntos y fueron al Gran Comedor. Los pasillos se estaban llenando de estudiantes adormecidos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Harry iba hablando con Ron cuando escucharon una risa suave acompañada de gruñidos, se dieron vuelta y vieron a Lara riéndose de Kurtis mientras caminaban hacia el Comedor. Lara llevaba una túnica lila azulada y el largo pelo recogido en una brillante cola de caballo, mientras Kurtis tenia una túnica negra, mas bien parecía un estudiante demasiado crecido y miraba a Lara entre reproche y enojado, ella sonreía dulcemente mientras caminaban por el pasillo, sin querer que alcanzaron a Harry y a Ron.  
—Buenos días. Dijo Lara sin dejar de sonreir mirando a Kurtis con el rabillo del ojo. —¿Les gustan nuestros disfraces?  
—¿Disfraces? Preguntó Harry mirándolos.  
—Si, se supone que nos debemos ver como magos. Respondió Lara mostrando las túnicas. —¿Qué les parece?  
—Se ven bien. Dijo Ron dándose cuenta del problema de Kurtis que quería quitarse la túnica. —Emm, usted también se ve bien K—Kurtis.  
Kurtis lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿De veras?  
—Claro, Kurtis, te lo dije, ahora solo tienes que agacharte un poco y te mezclas con los estudiantes.  
Kurtis miró a Lara serio, mientras ella, Harry y Ron esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa. En ese tiempo los alcanzó Hermione, y todos juntos fueron al Gran Comedor.  
En el Gran Comedor había el habitual alboroto matutino, cuando ellos entraron, todos dejaron de hablar y voltearon a mirarlos. Harry Ron y Hermione se sentaron casi pegados a la mesa de los profesores, Lara y Kurtis se encogieron de hombros y fueron a sentarse con ellos.  
—Nos preguntábamos si… Comenzó a decir Lara. —¿Nos dejarían sentarnos aquí?  
Harry miró a sus amigos, estos se encogieron de hombros y asintieron, haciendo un espacio para 2 personas más, Lara y Kurtis sonrieron y se sentaron a desayunar. En cuanto se sentaron todos volvieron a comenzar a hablar. En la mesa de los profesores todo estaba tranquilo, Harry miró hacia allí, para su horror, se encontró con la mirada de Snape. Harry la desvió enseguida, no quería que Snape volviera a tocar violín con su mente de nuevo, como lo hizo el curso pasado en las clases de Oclumencia. La profesora McGonagall comenzó a repartir los horarios de 6to año por la mesa.  
—¡Vaya día! Exclamó Ron mirando su horario. —Doble encantamientos, doble pociones y doble… ¡esta asignatura es nueva!  
Harry miró su horario, las últimas clases eran de una asignatura desconocida.  
—¿Historia de los Aurores? Dijo mirando el horario. —Bueno, debe ser por eso de estudiar para auror.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione habían escogido ser aurores el año pasado en su orientación vocacional, y habían conseguido los T.I.M.O.S necesarios, hasta el de pociones, algo que le extrañó mucho a Harry, pero que no protestó, sabia que lo había hecho bien durante el examen.  
—Oh si, aunque las clases son con todos los que escogieron ser aurores. Dijo Hermione bebiendo jugo de calabaza. —Espero que Malfoy no este.  
—¿Malfoy, auror? Difícil, mira los padres que tiene. Dijo Ron burlón.  
—Me encantaría ver una de sus clases. Intervino Lara con interés. —Eso de la magia, es muy interesante.  
—Si, sobre todo si encantan cosas para que te vuelen la cabeza. Dijo Kurtis algo sombrío.  
—¿Qué quiere decir? Preguntó Ron a Kurtis.  
—Digamos… que hacen que las estatuas cobren vida y tratan de atravesarte con espadas y lanzas antes de que des un paso. Respondió Kurtis. —Es muy interesante, ingenioso, perfecto para proteger tumbas, pero a veces se les va la mano, ¿Recuerdas las últimas Lara?  
—Como olvidarme de ellas. Respondió la aludida comiendo avena. —Lindos los jaguares de piedra, fueron los culpables de que no pudiera rescatar a Kevin.  
—Emm, Lara, Kevin nos quería matar. Dijo Kurtis mirándola fijamente. —Creo que se te olvido ese pequeño detalle.  
—¿Ustedes lucharon con jaguares de piedra? Preguntó Harry a Lara y a Kurtis. —¿Sin magia?  
—Exacto.  
—¿Cómo? Preguntó Ron interesado.  
—A punta de pistola. Respondió Kurtis en un gruñido. —Y con la ayuda de la agilidad de Lara.  
Lara se sonrojó ligeramente, pero cuando iba a agregar algo más, todos en el comedor se levantaron.  
—Tenemos que ir a clases. Dijo Harry a Lara y a Kurtis que también se habían levantado.  
—Quizás les demos una sorpresa. Dijo Lara guiñando un ojo.  
Harry Ron y Hermione salieron para encantamientos, Lara y Kurtis tomaron otro camino, en dirección seguramente, a la oficina de Dumbledore. En cuanto llegaron al aula, habían muchos alumnos de distintas casas, todos los miembros de la AD estaban allí, Harry se sintió orgulloso, todos los saludaron con entusiasmo cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras habló cerca de el.  
—Hola Potter, te tengo reservada una cama en la enfermería.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
Pero a Draco Malfoy no le dio tiempo de responder, porque el profesor Flitwich entró en el salón de clases exigiendo que sacasen las varitas. Harry se sentó con Ron y Hermione, pero Malfoy se sentó detrás de ellos y susurró asegurándose de que solo Harry lo escuchara.  
—Este año me las vas a pagar Potter, voy a vengar a mi padre, te voy a hacer la vida imposible Potter, tu solo espera y veras, ni siquiera esos estúpidos muggles van a poder ayudarte.  
Harry fingió no escuchar nada, y siguió atendiendo a la clase, que resultó muy interesante, Flitwich les enseñó un hechizo práctico, para hacer que la vista de tus oponentes se nublara por unos minutos, permitiéndote una rápida escapada. Se separaron en parejas, Harry con Ron y Hermione con Susan Bones. La clase se lleno de gritos de: "Visionis". Harry después de un tiempo le cogió el truco, haciendo que Ron lagrimease por la intensidad de su hechizo. Neville tenia un poco de dificultad, el hechizo se le desviaba golpeando a otros alumnos, incluso al diminuto profesor Flitwich que estaba en aquellos momentos premiando a Harry con 10 puntos para Gryffindor, nublándosele la vista justo cuando terminaba la frase.  
Malfoy estaba muy ocupado para insultar a Harry, su hechizo no era tan potente, solo lograba que a Crabbe (Que nadie supo como logró obtener los T.I.M.O.S para ser auror) se le nublaran los ojos por segundos y Flitwich fue a reñirle.  
La campana sonó dando fin a los dos turnos y Harry salió complacido de la clase, había dominado perfectamente el hechizo. Los 3 amigos fueron a almorzar, junto con la muchedumbre que se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Entraron y se sentaron en el medio de la mesa, les extrañó no ver a Lara ni a Kurtis. Dumbledore los miraba desde la mesa de los profesores ocasionalmente, mientras conversaba con los profesores McGonagall y Snape con aire misterioso. Harry los observó con disimulo, Snape hablaba en ese momento, mientras McGonagall asentía levemente y Dumbledore lo escuchaba muy serio.  
De pronto, su cicatriz le dolió, llevó las manos a la frente y comenzó a frotarla, se sentía enfadado, muy enfadado. Hermione notó el gesto de Harry, ya que Ron se veía hambriento y devoraba cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance.  
—Harry, ¿Estas bien?  
—Eso creo. Refunfuñó Harry, dejando de tocarse la cicatriz. —Esta enfadado.  
Hermione dio un codazo a Ron haciéndolo volver en si con la boca llena de pollo.  
—¿Que? Logro decir Ron después de tragar el alimento. — ¡Todavía no se termina el horario de almuerzo!  
—Lo se Ron. Respondió Hermione. —Pero Harry acaba de sentir el humor de Voldemort de nuevo.  
Ron miró a Harry con los ojos como platos, este asintió dando a entender que era en serio.  
—Harry, tu no habrás... Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron en busca de apoyo. —Tenido otra de esas "visiones" ¿o si?  
Harry suspiró, el almuerzo comenzó a revolvérsele en el estomago, se levantó de la silla y les hizo señas a sus amigos para que lo siguieran. Caminaron por los pasillos que llevaban al aula de pociones, Harry les contó del sueño que tuvo antes de despertarse por la noche. Ron y Hermione escuchaban con la boca abierta.  
—Entonces... Comenzó Hermione. —¿Voldemort quería a Lara y a Kurtis de su parte?  
—Eso parece. Dijo Harry. —Dijo que Lara era muy astuta y que tenia "algo" en su poder que al parecer, le interesaba.  
—¿Y si le preguntamos a Hagrid? Preguntó Ron. —El debe saber, es de... bueno de la Orden, después de esa clase nueva no tenemos más nada, podríamos ir a su cabaña y persuadirlo de que nos diga.  
—¡Estas loco Ron! Exclamó Hermione.  
—¿Por que? Intervino Harry. —Me parece buena idea.  
—¡No! Dijo Hermione alarmada. —¿No entienden? ¡Hogwarts esta siendo vigilada por mortífagos! Sino ¿Como explican que la noticia de que Lara esta aquí haya corrido tan rápido?  
Harry y Ron se quedaron inquietos, eso era verdad, Hermione los miraba preocupada, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada mas, todos los que habían escogido ser aurores bajaban las escaleras donde estaban ellos hacia las mazmorras, para la clase de pociones. Los tres amigos bajaron con todos, a los pocos segundos, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y Snape ordenó entrar a todos.  
Tomaron sus usuales asientos al final del aula, todavía se miraban con inquietud. Harry sentía que su enfado estaba menguando, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la mazmorra.  
—Quiero absoluto silencio. Exigió Snape avanzando hasta ponerse cara a cara con los estudiantes. —Bien, son ustedes los que van a estudiar mis pociones de E.X.T.A.S.I.S, y no quiero tener que poner a nadie una D, si no, me veré obligado a ponerlo en una detención que nunca va a olvidar.  
Al decir esto, dirigió su fría mirada a Harry, pero este estaba mas preocupado por los mortífagos vigilando Hogwarts que por una D en pociones. Snape notó la cara de preocupación del chico y sonrió levemente, atribuyendo su preocupación a lo que acababa de decir.  
—Hoy comenzaremos analizando el veneno de Basilisco, y sobre como podremos crear un antídoto contra el. Siguió hablando Snape mientras daba paseítos alrededor del aula. —Tengo que advertirles, que el antídoto es una poción extremadamente difícil, si se falla en un ingrediente, el resultado puede ser fatal, todo auror debe tener un frasco con un poco del antídoto, para evitar morir, por el veneno del Basilisco si alguna vez es mordido, eso si no son tan tontos y no miran al Basilisco a los ojos y mueren antes.  
Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una horrible sonrisa al ver el temor que se extendía por el aula.  
—¡Instrucciones! Bramó Snape haciendo que Harry saltara en su asiento.  
Snape hizo un movimiento de la varita y aparecieron las instrucciones del antídoto en la pizarra, Harry las comenzó a copiar junto con Ron y Hermione. Snape se acercó sigilosamente a Harry y lo miró escribir entrecerrando los ojos, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, tocaron la puerta de la mazmorra. Harry saltó por segunda vez en la clase y levantó la vista viendo a Snape que se alejaba para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se quedó mirando a los recién llegados.  
En el umbral de la puerta estaban Lara y Kurtis, mirando la clase con interés.  
—¿Podemos pasar profesor? Preguntó Lara amablemente. —El señor director nos dijo que podíamos venir, siempre y cuando no molestemos claro.  
Snape abrió más la puerta y los dejó pasar, se veían sudorosos, como si hubiesen corrido mucho, Lara le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa antes de sentarse en unas sillas que Snape había hecho aparecer con un movimiento de su varita. Harry terminó de copiar las instrucciones y de acuerdo con Ron y Hermione fueron con sus calderos cerca de Lara y Kurtis que observaban el desarrollo de la clase con mucho interés. Comenzaron el desarrollo del complicado antídoto bajo la supervisión de Snape, que hacía críticas a todo el mundo, sobre todo al pobre Neville. Lara lo observó con el ceño fruncido, Snape se dio vuelta y la vio mirándolo, así que se acercó con paso ligero. Kurtis supervisaba a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero cuando vio a Snape acercándose se sentó junto a Lara.  
—¿Todo bien, Ms Croft? Preguntó Snape a Lara todo lo amable que podía ser tratándose de el.  
—Los intrusos fueron expulsados sin problemas, señor Snape.  
—Si, no causaron muchos problemas. Agregó Kurtis. —Querían atacar al profesor Smetgold, cuando llegaba, pero los retuvimos.  
—¿Regresaron a sus posiciones? Preguntó preocupado Snape.  
—Lamentablemente no podríamos decirle. Respondió Lara. —Solo se que se introdujeron en el bosque prohibido de nuevo.  
—Y Lara detuvo a uno de esos que se transforman en animales, no me acuerdo como se llaman... Dijo Kurtis tratando de recordar algo.  
—Animagos. Aclaró Snape. —¿Como era?  
—Era un bicho asqueroso Dijo Lara con asco. —Era una rata casi sin pelo con una patita plateada.  
A Harry casi se le cae el frasco con garra de Dragón de las manos, se tambaleó y pudo agarrarse del pupitre (Era el único que estaba escuchando la conversación, Ron y Hermione estaban un poco más lejos concentrados en sus pociones). Esto no paso desapercibido por Snape que se acercó de un solo paso.  
—¿Que demonios te sucede Potter? Preguntó Snape con un suave pero peligroso tono de voz.  
—N-Nada, s-señor.  
—Más te vale. Agregó Snape amenazante.  
Se dio media vuelta y continuó hablando con Lara y Kurtis tan bajo, que Harry no alcanzaba a oír. Pero el corazón le latía muy rápido, Colagusano estaba acechando y buscando el momento oportuno para entrar en Hogwarts y... no quería ni pensarlo. Tragó en seco y siguió concentrado en su poción que hasta ahora no había tenido ni un solo error.  
Harry pensó que había logrado todo lo que le pedían, su poción era violeta acuosa como la pedían, cogió un frasco y lo llenó del antídoto, debía dejarlo madurar hasta próxima clase, en donde seguirían el resto de las instrucciones, lo etiquetó con su nombre y lo dejó en la mesa de Snape, este había terminado de conversar con Lara y Kurtis y estaba sentado en su mesa. Miró a Harry a los ojos cuando este dejó su poción, y vio en ellos que estaba nervioso y preocupado, una preocupación que no tenía que ver con la clase. Aceptó la poción sin comentar nada y miró significativamente a Lara y a Kurtis que habían observado toda la situación. Justo en ese momento sonó la campana, Harry suspiró aliviado y salió con Ron y Hermione para contarles lo que escuchó. No había avanzado 2 pasos cuando unas manos lo tomaron de los hombros y giró sobresaltado, se relajó cuando vio a Lara y a Kurtis mirándolo preocupados.  
—Harry, ¿estas bien? Preguntó Lara suavemente. —¿Hay algo que quieras hablar?  
—No, no nada.  
—¿Seguro? Insistió Kurtis a su vez. —Puedes confiar en nosotros, si tienes algún problema, sin dudas nos avisas o le avisas a Dumbledore ¿De acuerdo?  
Harry asintió, agradecía ese apoyo, pero sonó la campana y tuvo que irse a su clase nueva junto con Ron y Hermione.

**_--  
TBC_es presento a mi ayudante Abel / (a lado de suzume hay un joven con sotana de sacerdote, cabello largo color azul sujeto por un enorme moño oscuro que desafia las leyes de la fisica y lentes)**

suzume cof Cof: jeje, aca les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic... disculpen la tardanza, pero mi computadora ah estado muerta desde hace rato... y no habia podido ir a ningun ciber... asi que posiblemente me tarde igual con los otros capitulos, hasta que arregle mi computadora.  
Ahora sin mas preambulos l

**Abel: U err. hola!... ¬¬ suzume mi moño no desfia la fisica... solo esta barnizado para que no se caiga 8D  
Suzume: ..U err bueno... Un saludo Para Larc, gracias por tu review D, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y sigas dejando comentarios**

Bye Bye!


End file.
